Problem: Let $\theta$ be the angle between the line
\[\frac{x + 1}{2} = \frac{y}{3} = \frac{z - 3}{6}\]and the plane $-10x - 2y + 11z = 3.$  Find $\sin \theta.$

[asy]
import three;

size(150);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple I = (1,0,0), J = (0,1,0), K = (0,0,1), O = (0,0,0);

draw(surface((2*I + 2*J)--(2*I - 2*J)--(-2*I - 2*J)--(-2*I + 2*J)--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw((2*I + 2*J)--(2*I - 2*J)--(-2*I - 2*J)--(-2*I + 2*J)--cycle);
draw((0,0,0)--(-0.5,1.5,1));
draw((0,0,0)--0.8*(-0.5,1.5,1),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,0,0)--1.2*(-0.5,-1.5,-1),dashed);
draw(1.2*(-0.5,-1.5,-1)--2*(-0.5,-1.5,-1));
draw((0,0,0)--(-0.5,1.5,0));

label("$\theta$", 0.5*(-0.5,1.5,0.0) + (0,0,0.3));

dot((0,0,0));
//
[/asy]
Explanation: The direction vector of the line is $\mathbf{d} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix},$ and the normal vector to the plane is $\mathbf{n} = \begin{pmatrix} -10 \\ -2 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix}.$  Note that if $\theta$ is the angle between $\mathbf{d}$ in the plane, then the angle between $\mathbf{d}$ and $\mathbf{n}$ is $90^\circ - \theta.$

[asy]
import three;

size(150);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple I = (1,0,0), J = (0,1,0), K = (0,0,1), O = (0,0,0);

draw(surface((2*I + 2*J)--(2*I - 2*J)--(-2*I - 2*J)--(-2*I + 2*J)--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw((2*I + 2*J)--(2*I - 2*J)--(-2*I - 2*J)--(-2*I + 2*J)--cycle);
draw((0,0,0)--(-0.5,1.5,1));
draw((0,0,0)--0.8*(-0.5,1.5,1),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,0,0)--1.2*(-0.5,-1.5,-1),dashed);
draw(1.2*(-0.5,-1.5,-1)--2*(-0.5,-1.5,-1));
draw((0,0,0)--(-0.5,1.5,0));
draw((0,0,0)--(0,0,1),Arrow3(6));

label("$\theta$", 0.5*(-0.5,1.5,0.0) + (0,0,0.3));
label("$\mathbf{d}$", (-0.5,1.5,1), NE);
label("$\mathbf{n}$", (0,0,1), N);

dot((0,0,0));
[/asy]

Therefore,
\[\cos (90^\circ - \theta) = \frac{\mathbf{d} \cdot \mathbf{n}}{\|\mathbf{d}\| \|\mathbf{n}\|} = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -10 \\ -2 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \left\| \begin{pmatrix} -10 \\ -2 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix} \right\|} = \frac{40}{7 \cdot 15} = \frac{8}{21}.\]Hence, $\sin \theta = \boxed{\frac{8}{21}}.$